


The Nerd and the Punk

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean was a real nerd and never dreamed that Cas, the gorgeous punk kid he was crushing on, liked him back.





	The Nerd and the Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of my NaNoWriMo one shots.

Dean snuck a peek at Cas. Castiel Novak, the most beautiful guy Dean had ever laid eyes on. He had messy black hair that just brushed his neck. A ring in the right side of his nose and a piercing in his eyebrow and another small ring in the center of his bottom lip made his face just about perfect in Dean’s eyes. He had black eyeliner, put on perfectly.

And tattoos. His arms showed a full sleeve although he only wore long sleeved pullovers that just showed the bottom part of his arms when he pulled the sleeves up. He wore black all the time. Black jeans, a black T shirt or Henley. He wore black combat boots at all times.

Dean knew Cas didn’t even know he was alive. Why would he? Dean was just a nerd. He didn’t dress well, he got good grades and he wasn’t part of any cool groups. His mother was dead and his father was a drunk. He wouldn’t have any clothes at all if it wasn’t for his uncle Bobby. He lived with Bobby, along with his little brother, Sammy.

Dean snuck another peek and went back to taking notes.

When class was over, he gathered up his books and went to lunch. There was Cas, sitting with his friends. They were laughing. Dean found Charlie, his best friend, and sat down.

“Hey dork,” Charlie smiled at him.

“Hey.” Dean took a bite of his sandwich.

Charlie looked past him.

Cas Novak is staring at you.’

“What? No he isn’t.”

“He is! He’s been looking at you since you walked in.”

“You’re crazy, Charlie. Let it go.”

Charlie changed the subject to her new girlfriend.

Dean walked out after school and headed home. When he looked ahead, he saw Cas sitting on a short wall, smoking.

Dean didn’t really want to walk by him, but he had no choice.

He put his head down and walked up to where Cas sat.

Cas blew a smoke ring and jumped down off the wall. He stood directly in Dean’s way.

“Hey, Winchester.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Oh hey Cas.”

Cas grinned and his tongue played with the ring in his lip.

Dean stared at Cas’ tongue and licked his own lips.

“I’ve been watching you.” Cas’ voice was low and gravely and Dean just loved it.

Dean almost fainted.

“Me? Why?”

Cas chuckled and stepped close to Dean.

“So I scare you, Dean?”

Dean frowned. “No, you don’t scare me, Cas.”

“Well, that’s good then.”

Dean stood stock still, watching Cas.

Cas took a last drag on his smoke and tossed it down, stubbing it out under the toe of his boot.

He looked back at Dean and smiled.

“What do you want, Cas?”

“I think I want you.”

Dean looked at Cas like he had a second head.

“Me? Why?”

“I’m not sure, maybe because you’re so pretty.”

Dean frowned at Cas. “I’m _not_ pretty!”

“Oh but you are, Dean. I’ve had my eye on you for a long time.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s chest and pushed him back. Dean found himself against a tree with Cas so close to him, he could feel the heat coming off Cas’ body and his breath on Dean’s face.

Cas smiled and Dean felt a thrill run through him. He had fantasized about this more times than he could count, and his mind could hardly process that this was real.

“Gonna kiss you now, Winchester.”

Cas pressed his lips against Dean’s. His tongue ran along the seam of Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth to accept it. Cas put his tongue into Dean’s mouth and it went exploring every part of Dean’s mouth. ‘When it ran over Dean’s tongue Dean felt a spark of electricity go through his entire body.

Cas kissed him for a bit, then drew back, smiling again.

“That was better than I ever imagined it would be.”

Dean thought he must be hearing things. Cas had imagined kissing him?

“Come home with me, Dean.”

Dean nodded. Cas grabbed his hand and they walked to Cas’ house. It turned out he only lived a few houses down from Dean’s house. How did Dean not know that?

Cas opened the front door and they walked in. Cas pushed Dean down on the couch.

“Won’t your parents see us?”

Cas laughed. “My mom isn’t home and I don’t have a dad. So, no, they won’t see us.”

Cas sat down next to Dean and kissed him again.

Dean found himself flat on his back with Cas in between his legs, which were spread as wide as he could get them.

Cas ran his hand up under Dean’s shirt and played with a nipple. Dean arched his back.

Cas pulled up on his shirt and Dean sat up and let him pull it off. Cas kissed the hollow of Dean’s throat and Dean moaned.

When Cas undid his belt, he got tense.

“Relax Dean. I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Did Dean want him to stop? He thought about it for a brief second.

“No, Cas, I don’t want you to stop.”

Cas grinned at him and finished undoing his belt, He undid the button on Dean’s jeans and pulled down the zipper.

When Cas reached into his underwear and got his hand on Dean’s hard dick, it felt so good that Dean moaned again.

Cas pulled Dean’s cock out of his underwear.

“Nice, Dean.”

Cas licked over the head, then stuck his fingernail into the slit. Dean gasped.

Cas wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it. The ring in his lep pressed against the head and it felt amazing.

Cas sucked down the length of Dean’s cock and held for a moment, then sucked back up.

Dean put his fingers in Cas’ hair, he didn’t pull it.

Cas sucked back down again, and back up. Dean didn’t want to cum this quick so he thought about baseball.

Cas let Dean’s cock fall out of his mouth. He stood up and took off his pants and he wasn’t wearing any underwear. It was a fact that turned Dean on even more.

When Cas got back over him, he got very nervous.

“Cas, I’ve never…”

“Relax, Dean.”

Cas reached under the couch cushions and came back with a bottle of lube. He poured some in his hand, and lubed up his fingers.

Dean got even more nervous.

Cas surprised Dean completely when he reached behind him and shoved a finger into himself. He moaned, and proceeded to open himself up with his fingers.

Dean was fascinated, watching the entire thing.

Cas moved back over Dean, positioning himself over Dean’s cock.

Dean couldn’t believe any of this was real. He must have hit his head and was hallucinating.

But when Cas lowered himself onto Dean’s cock, it got very real, very fast.

Cas moaned and lowered himself on Dean’s cock until it was in him fully and he was sitting on Dean.

Dean couldn’t believe how hot it was inside Cas, how tight Cas was around his cock. It felt amazing, better than anything he’d ever felt in his life. He grabbed Cas by the hips.

Cas put his hands on Dean’s belly and used that to help lift himself back up, Then he lowered himself again.

Dean helped him lift the next time. They got a rhythm and Dean slid his hands under Cas’ ass.

Dean watched his cock disappear inside Cas, completely mesmerized by the sight.

When Dean’s balls began to tighten, he told Cas he was close.

“So am I, Dean… so close…”

Cas came all over Dean’s chest and belly. Dean watched the strings of white cum shoot out of Cas’ cock and it was so erotic, Dean came on the spot.

He felt his cum fill Cas. It was the best feeling ever in the world, bar none.

Dean grabbed Cas’ ass in a death grip and groaned.

Cas fell forward onto Dean and they both caught their breath.

Then Cas pulled up off of Dean and laid down next to him. They had to cuddle up to fit on the couch.

Cas sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and wiped Dean off. Dean was suddenly very glad he hadn’t had his shirt on.

Dean looked at Cas’ tats and they were beautiful.

Cas laid back down and Dean wrapped an arm around him

“Cas, that was amazing.”

Cas chuckled. “Yeah it was, it was even better than I fantasized about.”

Dean turned his head to look at Cas.

“Dude, I can’t believe you ever fantasized about me.”

“Well I did. I do. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. And I know you look at me at school.”

Dean blushed. “I do. I’ve had fantasies about you, too.”

“Does that mean you wouldn’t be embarrassed to be my boyfriend? Like in public?”

Dean laughed. “Babe, I’d be honored to be your boyfriend anywhere and everywhere.”

Cas kissed him.

They went steady all through high school and after, when they went to the same college.

After they graduated, they lived together for a few years and then got married.

Dean even got a few piercings, and some tats.

 


End file.
